It's good to see you
by Hey-Nana
Summary: [OneShot] Ya que Roy Mustang, lo primero que quería volver a ver luego de aquellos días de ceguera, era la imagen de su preciosa y adorada reina Riza Hawkeye. /Royai/


Oh well~ Aquí estoy estoy añadiendo a la sección de Royai un nuevo oneshot, que según la linea del tiempo, se sitúa en el capitulo final de la serie y del manga. Ya que en verdad, quería ver algo concreto con Mustang y Hawkeye, pero bueno, ¡Para eso está fanfiction!

Espero no haber dejado OoC a los personajes, y también espero, que les guste lo que estén leyendo.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

.

.

**I'ts good to see you.**

.

El doctor Marcoh había llegado a la habitación, donde el coronel Mustang yacía en su cama, teniendo su vista ciega mantenida en cualquier punto desconocido de la pared.

El coronel, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, no pudo evitar mover la cabeza hacia la dirección donde provenía aquel sonido, preguntó quién era la persona que estaba con él, queriendo saber que no se estaba volviendo loco, que le impaciencia, no estaba jugando con él.

—Es el doctor Marcoh señor—dijo el sargento Fuery sonriente.

_Acto que también imitó Roy._

Al fin, el día en que recuperaría la vista había llegado, al fin, luego de tantas noches de oscuridad y soledad, la luz volvería a su vida para nunca más volver a irse.

—Doctor Marcoh, es un placer tenerlo con nosotros—la voz del hombre de cabellos oscuros contenía una cierta emoción escondida—Dígame, ¿Cómo está el teniente Havoc?

—Estoy en perfecto estado jefe—respondió el rubio que recién llegaba apoyado en sus muletas con ayuda de Breda— Algo que unas semanas de rehabilitación no puedan vencer.

—Es bueno escuchar eso.

El médico, con el consentimiento de aquel grupo de hombres, se acercó al coronel y extendió aquel objeto que fue el inicio de los problemas de todos, a la altura de sus ojos.

—Ya es hora Mustang.

El coronel asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sintiendo, como el poder de la piedra filosofal, comenzaba a surtir efectos en él.

Sentía la energía invadir todo su cuerpo, una energía mortal pero a la vez cálida que lo envolvía por completo como si de redes se tratase. La oscuridad que estaba en sus párpados caídos se estaba llenando de un halo blanco que, irónicamente, lo estaba cegando por la intensidad de este mismo.

Muchas imágenes que creyó nunca volvería a ver llenaron su mente.

Y en todas, aquella mujer de cabellos rubios se repetía con insistencia, aquella mujer que nunca, ni por sus altas locuras, lo había abandonado.

_Su preciosa teniente primera Riza Hawkeye._

—Mustang, puedes abrir los ojos—fue lo que dijo la voz del doctor al coronel.

Mas este solo se quedó quieto, sin atreverse a hacer lo pedido. Ya que fue hasta este momento, cuando algo llegó como un golpe a su mente.

— ¿En dónde está la teniente? —pregunta, confundido. Además, desde hacía unos minutos que no sentía la presencia de ella.

—La teniente Hawkeye fue por otro cambio de vendaje—respondió Breda cruzando los brazos—Estoy seguro de que no tarda en regresar.

Mustang asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo no pudo haber pensado eso antes. La herida de su teniente no era algo que se podía pasar por alto, esa herida pedía absolutos cuidados.

—Coronel…—habló el pequeño sargento que era llamado el peón del tablero de ajedrez— ¿Por qué no abre los ojos?

—Aun no es tiempo—respondió apoyando su cabeza en la almohada.

Y solo Havoc, al parecer, pudo entender el significado escondido entre aquellas líneas.

Por lo cual, hizo sonar como una orden el dejar solo a su coronel, y este, agradeció mentalmente a su amigo, teniendo en cuenta de que la próxima vez que lo viera le regalaría una cajetilla de cigarros.

Ya que Roy, lo que menos quería ahora, era estar con alguien que no fuera Riza Hawkeye, lo que menos quería ahora, era ver a alguien que no fuera aquella mujer que tenía sobre su espalda el secreto de la alquimia de fuego. Ya que él no quería que alguien se diera cuenta de la felicidad en su rostro cuando la mirara nuevamente, no quería que alguien dijera comentarios inapropiados que solo incomodaran a la teniente.

Además de que merecía un tiempo a solas con ella luego de todo lo acontecido en el día Prometido. No… no solo del día prometido, sino también, de todo lo que juntos habían vivido a lo largo de estos años.

Ella estuvo a punto de morir más de una vez, estuvo en peligro por culpa de sus estúpidos sueños que en un momento, el dudaba algún día se cumplirían.

Además él lo sabe, a este punto, ya no debían ignorar lo que sentían, o al menos, no lo que él sentía hacia Hawkeye. Roy Mustang la amaba, sería un estúpido si lo negara incluso en sus pensamientos.

Y el simple hecho de recordar como estuvo a punto de perderla aquel día, por culpa de aquel malnacido doctor de diente de oro, le erizaba la piel y lograba que un escalofrío cruzara por su columna vertebral. Ya que sí, estuvo a segundos de perderla para siempre, tendida en el suelo, en su propio charco de sangre.

_La reina había caído del tablero de ajedrez._

—No Roy… no pienses en eso—se dijo a sí mismo, para tratar de salir de su propia tortura mental.

_Pero en ningún momento abrió los ojos._

Ya que Roy Mustang, lo primero que quería volver a ver luego de aquellos días de ceguera, era la imagen de su preciosa y adorada reina _Riza Hawkeye._

— ¿Coronel? —Habló aquella voz femenina que tantas emociones despertaba en él—Me encontré al doctor Marcoh camino a la habitación. ¿Se encuentra bien señor?

Roy no contestó, solo se levantó de la cama, sintiendo como unas manos sujetaban sus brazos.

— ¡Señor que hace, usted debe descansar!

Pero él, al sentir el aliento de ella chocando con su rostro, supo que la teniente estaba parada en frente de él, por lo cual, lentamente, comenzó a abrir los ojos ante la mirada confusa de Riza.

Y nuevamente aquel halo apareció, solo que ahora, en el centro, la silueta de su teniente estaba presente.

¿Cuántas veces creyó él que nunca más volvería a verla?, ¿Cuántas noches se torturó pensando que la última imagen que se llevaría de ella era aquella en la cual, se encontraba tendida sobre su propia sangre?

Y no mentiría si dijera, que la imagen que veía ahora de su teniente, era lo más hermoso que había presenciado en su vida.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo teniente.

—Coronel este no es momento de hacer bromas, usted debe…

Entonces lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, notando, por primera vez, que las pupilas brillantes de su coronel la estaban mirando.

El coronel Roy Mustang estaba mirando.

_Él la estaba mirando._

Por lo cual Hawkeye sonrió, guardando para sus ojos aquella alegría hacia el hombre más importante en su vida. Y él, sabiendo, que no volvería a tener una oportunidad así, se acercó a la teniente.

Quería besarla, hizo ver evidentemente el hecho cuando cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Y Riza, ¿Para qué lo negaba?, desde hace tiempo, ella también quería besarlo, también, quería disfrutar de aquella dicha que cualquier persona podría tener.

La teniente se sonrojó al sentir el embriagador aliento de su coronel tan cerca de ella, pero cuando quiso dejarse llevar por el momento, cuando quiso también cerrar los ojos y cortar la distancia, algo la hizo retroceder bruscamente del hombre.

_La ley anti-fraternización._

—Es bueno verte de nuevo también coronel—dijo aun sonrojada, viendo cómo, Roy, con sorpresa y confusión, abría los ojos.

Pero luego sonríe con ternura, dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos, ya que para él, Riza era como un libro abierto con una enigmática portada.

Es por eso que ella se queda quieta al sentir como la mano de Roy acaricia su mentón. Es por eso que él mira con atención sus ojos, tratando de trasmitirle con su mirada aquellas palabras que él tanto desea decir.

Ambos, sin apartar la mirada del otro, se fueron acercando.

Para ellos las palabras nunca fueron necesarias ni lo serán, para ellos, las miradas transmitidas siempre tenían más significado.

Porque con un simple beso, ambos se estaban transmitiendo lo que con palabras nunca dijeron y hasta cierto punto, temían decir.

_Al diablo la ley anti-fraternización._

Ellos en este momento habían dejado de ser el coronel Mustang y la teniente Hawkeye, para ser solamente Roy y Riza.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta… Roy—y como sus labios pronunciaron su nombre, hizo que el coronel la abrazara con todas sus fuerzas.

Sabiendo que a partir de ese momento, ambos habían derrumbado aquella pared que por tanto tiempo habían mantenido entre ellos.

**E**nd

_._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y si me salí mucho de los personajes por favor háganme saber de ello, aunque eso sí, sin insultos por favor.

Me despido con un enorme beso. Cuídense.

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


End file.
